


The training session

by Kithera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, First Time, Jedi, Just smut, Kissing, Nipples, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is literally just filfth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kithera/pseuds/Kithera
Summary: Obi-wan Kenobi and OC character Tavi have been sparring partners for years when a fight gets out of hand. As the winner Tavi gets to choose what she wants to do next and what she wants to do...is Obi-wan.This is my first time writing anything explicit so concrit is welcome.  The OC is not a self-insert, I just wanted to do something I've never done before.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	The training session

Obi-wan rolled under the strike and came up grinning, lightsaber at the ready. Tavi raised an eyebrow in return as she pushed her sweaty brown hair off her forehead. 

“Almost had you there,” she teased. Obi-wan bounced easily from foot too foot, waiting for the next move. 

“Not even close. Saw that coming a mile away.” 

“Really? Surprised you saw it over your massive ego.” 

He straightened slightly, “oof, you wounded me.” The next blow almost connected as he paused too long, pouting theatrically at her words. 

“See, your ego got in the way again,” she poked her tongue out slightly and he grinned in return countering with his own attack. Their lightsabers met, buzzing as they ground against each other. Obi-wan raised his free hand and pushed back with The Force sending Tavi tumbling backwards against the floor, her lightsabre disarming as it slid across the ground. She sat up and glared at him.  
“That’s not fair. We agreed no Force tricks.”

“Sorry?” Obi-wan cupped one hand over his ear, “couldn’t hear you over the sound of my giant ego.”

“Ha,” she climbed to her feet calling her lightsaber to her, “it’s apparently not the only giant thing about you.”

“How would you know?” He teased feeling his face heat slightly at her teasing. She switched her blade on. 

“I’ve heard-” She barrelled towards him striking a quick succession of blows. As their lightsabers tangled again she grinned at him, “that there is another part of you that’s also huge, but I don’t necessarily believe it.” 

She broke away and the two circled each other. 

“Why don’t you believe it?” His cheeks were hot now and not just from the exercise. Tavi and he had been sparring partners for ages but it hadn’t been until recently, until she’d returned from an extended mission with her Master, that he’d felt anything for her. Now she was about all he could think about. Even Qui-Gon had chided him for being off in the clouds too much recently but he couldn’t get the freckle-faced girl out of his mind. 

“I’m all about the experience Obi-wan. I need to see something to believe it.” 

“Just see it?” He could feel his face burning hotter with each teasing statement.

“Well, experiencing it is always better.” This time it was her time to push him backwards with the Force and his stunned brain took too long to recover as he stumbled backwards and landed heavily. The next second Tavi was on top of him, her lightsabre at his neck. 

“I think I win.” She said quietly, panting as her own face flushed. 

“What does the winner get?” He asked his voice soft even as his heart raced. She paused, her pale freckled skin flushing a deeper red. He was acutely aware of the pressure of her hips against his and the feel of her breath against his skin. He could feel himself growing hard and his breath hitched in his throat as he stared at mouth, aching to kiss it. 

“To see if the rumours are accurate.” Her voice was even softer than his. His eyes flicked away from her mouth and up to her eyes which were staring plaintively at him. “Please.” She whispered. 

He grabbed her by the shoulders and rolled so that now he was on top, feeling his growing bulge push gently into her. 

“This is a training room Tavi,” he whispered, “what happens if we are interrupted?”

“It’s booked for two hours for just us.” She said giving an embarrassed little smile, “I can lock the door too.” Her hand wriggled free and he heard the loud click of the door lock. “See, we can’t be interrupted.” 

His heart was hammering in his chest now but he stared at her unmoving, his brain torn between absolute desire and terror at being caught. 

“Is this what you want?” He asked staring at her. She bit her lower lip and nodded. 

“Yes,” she murmured, “we’re both nineteen and of age. The temple only forbids relationships with attachments and this is…”

“What is this?” He asked confused. She shrugged as well as she could with him still pinning one arm. 

“I don’t know,” She said staring at him, “all I know is that I’ve wanted you for a long time.” 

Suddenly her free hand was in his hair, pulling his head towards hers. He moved too fast and their teeth clonked and they broke apart. Tavi giggled. 

“Slower maybe.” She said after a moment and he nodded. He slowly and carefully moved his other hand higher tracing his fingers along the edges of her clothes. She moaned underneath him, goose bumps raising on the bare flesh of her neckline. He grinned and leaned into kiss her, marvelling at the softness of her lips and the way she melted under him. She responded and her lips parted to let his tongue in, furtively darting and twisting with hers. She moaned again and he could feel her free hand trying to undo his obi. He pulled away. 

“I thought we were going slow?” 

“I lied.” She pushed him over with the force so that she was sitting on top again and watched him coyly, one hand going down to brush the bulge of his pants. He moaned feeling the pleasure course through him. She reached up and gently undid his obi, before peeling off the various layers of outer tunic. She stopped when she reached bare skin, gasping in appreciation as her fingers trailed across his abs. 

“What?” He struggled to sit up but she pushed him down again. 

“Nothing, just appreciating what I can see.” She said moving so until her mouth was above his. She leaned down and kissed him gently and then broke away to trail kisses down the line of his jaw to his ear. She bit and sucked gently at his ear lobe and he groaned as the pleasure filled him. He could feel his cock straining to break free, pushing against the loose fabric. Tavi didn’t seem to notice or care how hard he was as she kissed and nipped at his neck, teeth grazing the skin. He whimpered as she reached his collar bone and stopped for a moment to suck hard on the taut skin. She came up and grinned at him, her fingers making tiny circles against his nipples. 

“Do you want more padawan Kenobi?” She asked. He nodded and her grin widened. Tavi bent her head low and continued to kiss and nip down his body. He felt like he was on fire with pleasure as her teeth and tongue caressed every part of him. When her mouth got to the edge of his pants she stopped and he could feel her kiss along the edge as she tugged them down. A second later his cock was free, and Tavi gave an appreciative gasp. 

“I can see they weren’t lying,” she said softly running the tip of her fingernail down the outside. He groaned and she grinned. He felt, rather than saw, her move down his body still trailing kisses and leaving his cock twitching at every nip. She licked down the inside of his thigh and he moaned and then her mouth was on his balls, sucking and licking. His hips arched high into the air and he groaned, reaching down to tangle his fingers in her short hair trying to pull her mouth to his cock. Tavi’s hand reached out and wrapped itself around his wrist. 

“Not yet,” she said as she pulled away leaving him shuddering on the floor. There was a brief, terrible pause and then her mouth was around his shaft, sucking and teasing his head. Her hand moved his back to her head and he wrapped his hand through her hair, pushing her further down his cock. Pleasure shot through him and he rocked in time with her strokes as she sucked on him, one hand wrapped around his shaft stroking him in time with their rhythm. He could feel the growing heat deep inside him and he knew he was close to exploding in her mouth. He pulled her head up, almost heartbroken at having her stop but he wanted more than this. He wanted to taste her too and make her moan the way she done for him. Tavi was looking at him quizzically as she wiped the pre-cum from her lips, her other hand still idly playing with his cock. 

“Was that not-“ She started but he shook his head and sat up pushing her backwards so that now she was laying on the practice mats. 

“My turn,” he said grinning and bending down to kiss her, tasting his salty-precum in her mouth. She moaned and shifted as his hands fumbled with her clothes, being fair less gentle than she had with him. She wriggled into a sitting position her mouth still on his and pulled off her tunic and bra. He broke apart to look at her breasts, sitting gently against her chest. Obi-wan suddenly realised he’d never seen her in anything less than her full Jedi robe and they weren’t exactly flattering to anyone’s form. Now they were right in front of him, small and firm and just so perfect. He felt his cock throb and he desperately resisted the urge to stroke it and relieve the building pressure.

Tavi watched him as he stared at her breasts and bit her lip. 

“Are they okay?” She asked quietly. Obi-wan nodded raising one eyebrow as he did so. 

“They are beautiful,” he said as he leant in and took one nipple in his mouth. Tavi moaned and slowly slid back down on the floor as he flicked her nipple with his tongue. She groaned and arched her back as he gently teased the other nipple with his fingers, his tongue still working hard as he sucked on the other one, lightly grazing the edge of it with his teeth. He raised his head after a moment and stared at her as she regarded him with half-closed eyes. 

“You’re beautiful,” he said softly, his fingers still playing with her nipple, “I just wish I’d told you earlier.” 

“To freckly,” Tavi said grinning, “that’s what I was once told.”

“Who told you that?” He asked planting a kiss on her breast and making her moan, “he’s a fool.” 

“That would be you,” she half moaned and half giggled as his teeth grazed her skin. 

Obi-wan laughed, “you’ll have to punish me later.” 

This time it was her turn to laugh as she pulled him up to kiss her again, parting her lips so that their tongues met. Her hand strayed down to where his still throbbing cock was brushing against the material of his pants. She stroked him once and he moaned into her mouth before pulling away. 

“Uh uh, I want to make this last,” he said softly. He left her where she was on the floor, and slowly worked his way down his body trailing his tongue from freckle to freckle was he went.

“You’ll be there for ages if you try to get all of them,” she teased and then moaned as he nipped the skin on her side. 

“I’ll have to come back later than,” he said tugging at her pants. She wiggled his hips so that he could pull them off and then she was lying totally naked on the mats. He stared at her as material came off, marvelling at the short curly hair pressed against her skin. He traced it with one finger in mesmerised delight and she moaned and bucked her hips. Obi-wan shifted and parted her with eager fingers, his tongue dancing into her folds. She whimpered and bucked again as his tongue flicked her clit over and over again, the warm scent of her pussy filling his nostrils. 

“Oh Force, Obi.” She moaned again grabbing his hair and trying to push him deeper into her. He grinned as he felt the wetness grow beneath him and slid two of his fingers deep inside her. Crooking them slightly to find the perfect spot he pushed them deeper. Tavi was panting now, tiny muffled shrieks and Obi-wan stopped long enough to see her pushing one hand into her mouth as the other tried to hold onto his hair. He pushed his fingers deeper, finding his own rhythm as his tongue caressed her clit. Tavi gave a half moan, half scream and Obi-wan felt her muscles clench around him, wet and warm and oh so tight. His cock throbbed again and he pulled his wet fingers from her pussy to stroke himself. Tavi’s hands were suddenly on his shoulders pulling him up her body again. She kissed his mouth hungrily, licking the juices from his face and chin. 

“In me now,” she commanded her eyes wild. Obi-wan grinned.

“As my lady wishes.”

“My lady doesn’t wish. My lady tells.” Tavi said sternly wrapping one hand around his cock to guide him in. Obi-wan shuddered as he entered her, feeling the hot warmth caress him as he pushed deep within her. 

“Oh Force, Tavi,” he moaned waves of pleasure threatening to break him. Under him Tavi wrapped her legs over his hips and grinned at him, rocking her hips in time with his thrusts. He closed his eyes as the pleasure filled him, making it difficult to think about anything other than the feeling of her around him. She moaned again and pulled his head down to her neck. Obi-wan kissed and nipped her gently, feeling her shudder at each touch, the way she pushed back against him become more forceful, more wanton. 

“Harder,” she whispered and he obliged pushing deeper within her, egged on by her moans. Tavi’s body arched as she quietly called his name, her pussy clenching and pulsing around him. Obi-wan pushed deep within her, feeling his hips connect with hers before the waves of pleasure overcome him. He filled her with his cum as she bucked beneath him, stars marring his vision. He shuddered and she reached up and grabbed him, pulling him down on top of her. They lay panting in each other’s arms for a minute before Tavi gently reached up and brushed the hair from his face, smiling at him. 

“What are you thinking?” He asked, wondering why she was giving him that look. Tavi’s grin broadened cheekily. 

“We still have half an hour of our booking. Want to go again?”


End file.
